User talk:Bloody18
don User talk:Bloodstar18/Archive 1 User talk:Bloodstar18/Archive 2 Okay XD I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 19:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Nothing I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 19:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm on again. I was in Pennsylvania for 3 days. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 22:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep that's me. And I am 12 xD TeeHee 22:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) xD Not really. I'm only 5'2" but my friend's about 5'7" and she's younger. We're just either really tall or really small in my school xD TeeHee 23:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Really? 08:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) xD It's okay, I get it all the time. I'm pretty good. You? TeeHee 11:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ehh not much. I tend to stay in to read, write, draw, watch TV or go on the computer. TeeHee 21:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It says on my profile xD TeeHee 21:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep it's because I'm too young. Even when I'm old enough I probably won't go back because it'd be so weird. TeeHee 21:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 21:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Nothing much, I go back to school tommorrow, which doesn't please me xD.Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's early. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 23:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi :) [[User:Emma8362|'DaRk']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'RiVeR']] 16:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Not much, just working on my fanfics. [[User:Emma8362|'DaRk']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'RiVeR']] 12:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yo! You online? Want to hear about Polio or Paolo Nutini? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 19:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ircccc Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 19:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC)' What's that? What's that?! Well, the first one you should have most definitely have heard of. Polio is an infectious disease that causes damage to the nervous system and can even cause paralysis! Two Americans - Jonas Salk and Albert Sabin created the vaccine against it! Have you been paying attention at all during Biology? XD The second person, I don't expect you to have heard of. Paolo Nutini is a singing Scotsman that became famous for his song New Shoes - but be warned, this video seems to have actually been filmed by a potato. He's 24 but sounds like an old man and there really is only one word to describe his music - amazing! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 09:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Are you here? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 16:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Do I want something? Ummm... Entertainment? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 16:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Already on! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 16:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha, I knew the world revolved around me and was bored when I wasn't there. I'm just busy with school, Bloobles. They want me to repeat, and I'm like 'GAH'. xD [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Lilypad Forever']] 00:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What's the source mode button? HollyleafOfThunderclan 16:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I think I've got it. Hollyleaf Of Thunderclan 20:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Bloobles. I really really hope they don't. :-( [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 06:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Nah, not really. Have you been on StormClan lately? [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 02:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloody! What's up? How is my new avatar? And the world of fanfictions design looks really good! :) [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...]] we have cheeseburgers 01:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine. My scool s starting next week. Can't wait. I like school as long the teachers don't load us with lots of homework. [[User:Jayfeather forever|'''Come to the dark side...]] we have cheeseburgers 01:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :D Well I never have that trouble. We don't have the same classes everyday. We have them every other day, so if i'm too lazy to do it that day, i do it the next day. [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 01:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) yah its labour day on monday,that's why we start school on tuesday. of course all we do on tuesday is get our class schedule and our locker number and code. On wednesday the classes officially begin. [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 01:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No haven't yet but Im planning to after I finish writing chapter 10 of deadly fate:the beginning. I haven't editted it for ages! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 01:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm 14 1/2. Why? Vilaya I NEED some cake! 02:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel You have finished most of your fanfics right? I haven't even finsihed my first one. I am such a lazy writer XD [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 02:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a professional actress XD It's just a hobby for me. I do school plays as well as acting camps. It's fun for me :) Vilaya I NEED some cake! 02:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel All right, see you then :) [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 02:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Are you on at the moment? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 19:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Not much. Nice new signature, BTW. How are you? Hollydapple798 19:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool. ^_^ Hollydapple798 20:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm sorry I couldn't chat with you today but I was extremely busy. Also; I had a horrible fight that left me feeling SO deppressed :( Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel It was verbal. And it was on the internet. Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Anything you want to know about it I'll tell you. Well; I was on Redwall Wars Wiki Chat (I'm a fan of a series called Redwall in addition to warriors) and this user came on. Her name is Skalarana but everyone calls her Skal. She is probably on the top of my hatelist. She is a rich spoiled brat with a HORRIBLE temper; and to top it all off she's emo (I hate emoness) so when Skal came on today she was having a bad day. So she took it out on me. And so I started yelling at her and everything got worse from there. Before I left I called her a fool. Then she called me one and said she hated me. I'm soooooooo deppressed right now :( Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel No I don't. And maybe you should avoid me in that case. I don't want to have another fight. Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok.... Can I still talk to you? I'm having a really bad day. Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel and if you're nice to me and you'll listen to what I say then I don't care if you're emo! Sorry I haven't been on in a while Bloody. I was on DeviantART, YouTube and playing Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 =) Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 00:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Is it a chick? XD Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 00:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I'm going to make my own super edition, called Blackstar's Journey :3 Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 00:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm a guy and I'm heterosexual not homosexual. But, here's my email anyways: spinosaurus98@optimum.net. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 02:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Look Spoofeh!It's Lego Bob Ross!! (,,,)=^ᴥ^=(,,,) 18:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) With the title I have something like, "I want to read this!", and I think the prologue is the best part of the story.Look Spoofeh!It's Lego Bob Ross!! (,,,)=^ᴥ^=(,,,) 18:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Heya! You online? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh goodness! Sorry! I completely forgot about that! See what homework does to me?! Teachers should just stop giving it to me! Although if I just walked up to my Headmistress and told her to stop giving me homework because it makes me forget about the collab that I'm doing with Bloodstar18 on Warriors Fanfiction, she may just explode... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Read `The Story`? Which story? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Have I? Hmmm... Good question! Probably, but I can't really remember. I'll just go and see if it looks familiar! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I was reading last night! And yes I did read it! I remebered the names... Good start though! It looks really interesting! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I'll be fast asleep by the time you return! Cheerio!! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) it's not a stupid question! A kitten is half a cat.[[User:Cardinalfire1234 |'Cardinal']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 |'fire']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 | My fluffy yellow cake!]] Oh I'm sorry Bloody! I'll try to come on here some more! ShadewingBlades of the Night 11:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Nice to meet you Hello my name is Aspenflower14 but you can call me Aspen or Aspeny. I was wondering if I could make a fanfic already or if I cant yet. It is nice to meet you Bloody and I am sure we will become good friends :) I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 18:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay thats good. I read Bloodstar, the greatest leader. Its good but as I said before, odd coupling. Maybe you'll read my new series, The Shared Destiny Series. It isnt quite done yet but I'm working on it. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 20:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Its kind of...unreadable at the moment cause I havent wrote anything but the allegances to the 1st book but you can read the allegances. I live in the USA. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 20:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I'm not comfortable sharing what state though so please dont ask. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 20:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No thanks :) I have to log off now. Ttyl~! I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 20:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I was in a bad mood. I said some things to 4pinkbear. Birdpaw randomly popped in and banned me for three days. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yellow! Want to come on IRC? everyone is like on. :P Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Will do. But I won't be on that often, I'll check in every few days, I'll try to write some more (my Chosen Twelve Series sucks, so I'm not continuing). :( ShadewingBlades of the Night 01:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh hi xP Haha, I didn't know you where on here either :P How ya doin'?-DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 02:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing well, thanks for asking :3 Who's your fav charrie in bleach? Mine's Toshiro <3 (I'm actually only a few inches taller than him- he comes up to my neck xD) -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 02:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Heh,heh, sorry, I guess old habits die hard. I personally don't like Orihime, she's... too... dumb? I guess xD (Another random fact- Ichigo is only an inch taller than my dad.)-DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 03:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I got 9 out of 10- the questions about the most beautiful zanpakto is an opnion >.< I think Baykaya (spellfail) is the most beautiful <3 My dad is 6 ft. exact, i'm 5 ft. exact :3 -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 03:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) All right, sleep well :3 AND IM SORRY ;n; It's a habit *twitches* -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 03:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ... K and I have a few chapters done in The Destiny Unfolds if you want to read it. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 17:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sky Warriors? Nah, I'm not mad. I mean it's just a book xD The emptyness...Will Haunt You 18:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright =) and nothing much. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 15:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) lolz "And the plot thickens. I like this saying, cause it reminds me of stew XD" First off, my dad, in the other room, came in and asked me if I was all right because I sounded like I was dying cuz I was laughing so hard. And normally he doesn't give a shit if I'm laughing. :D Second, now I want stew. >.< - Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 20:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC)' Dude...seriously. Don't. I've been down that road. It only ends badly, and it doesn't help whatsoever (Yes, I consider myself fat, as does my family. While my friends tell me I'm not, I don't really believe them.) Now, reading your diary, I can see what you mean, and really, just don't. People go anorexic, or anemic when they try to starve themselves, and all it does is screw their lives forever. Just saying. Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 22:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC)' -*grunts* Whatever. I stand by what I say, but you don't wanna listen to me, fiiine, just fine. Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 12:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Hi bloody. I'm kinda new here, as you can see. Can you give me some tips? :) Hallybunny23 20:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Er... nope. Should I? What's it about, and does it have good grammar? xD :-) [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Lilypad Forever']] 02:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, whatever. Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 15:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC)' Maybe. Ask me in a few days. I'm still ticked. Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 17:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC)' :3 I don't stay active on many places xD And my diary, well, I'm writing it up. I had some done a few days ago but my computer crashed, and it happened again yesterday, so... TeeHee 18:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) -*growls* I'll think about it. Shattered hearts... Can never truly be fixed... .< [[User:Stargaze66|Shattered hearts... Can never truly be fixed... :3 MUAHAHAHA 16:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) THX! Me will steal Darkeh's cookiez >:3 MUAHAHAHA 17:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I made up a clan called StreamClan, but I didn't have time to make the page because of school. So Wolffur decided to make a "joke" and makes the page, but makes it as her own. When I found out, I was pissed, so I screamed over the internet at her and she gave me a 3 day ban and removed my admin rights. After the 3 days she gave StreamClan back and apologized. That's what happened and sorry if this is really long. Happy B-Day for me! XD 10 days to go 00:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) no the 27th. Happy B-Day for me! XD 10 days to go 02:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I've been part of the wiki since August 1st and I've been working on Falling Shadows for a month now, so what does that tell you? Happy B-Day for me! XD 10 days to go 02:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) XD Its been a while Bloody. So how is everything? Happy B-Day for me! XD 10 days to go 02:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I didn't snap at you Bloody. The only time I snap is when someone pisses me off and yes I will join =P Happy B-Day for me! XD 10 days to go 02:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) sup sup hey I just read that Bloodstar thing it was good! Could you read mine witch is Utter Betrayal and tell me how it is? 03:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Did you read it? And yesh just make it Squishee in big blue letters linking to meh page and The awesomeest you can ever get in smaller letters in silver and what's the wiki about? 03:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Mkay a I probally wont join sorry! And good night its 11 here yawn NIGHT! 03:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Blah 13, and I really don't wanna talk to him. It would be a disaster. -_- -- Rosey34 16:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sadly , I know ur right. I guess I'll try tomorrow. But for now, I will focus on enjoying my Sunday. :) -- Rosey34 16:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothin' really. I just read Bloodstar, the greatest leader. (I think that's what it's called :) ) I liked it, and loved how you made Ivypool have kits with Brambleclaw. lol. :) -- Rosey34 16:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Blargh, it's been so long , I forget what tht is. or where it is or what. lol. -- Rosey34 17:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, Bloodstar, I blocked the account. The account is what did all the horrible things. I'm sorry, I value your opinion, but I'm not risking it again. Oh...I know a friend on Warriors Wiki that might wanna join, that name's Blackfur, but we call her Blacky! 22:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Not if they break the rules twice. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 18:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Bloody! Heh heh, I just felt like saying hi. I finally started a new story. ^.^ ShadewingBlades of the Night 01:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Hi bloody. Are you still on the WOFW? Happy B-Day for me! XD 7 days to go 23:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) cool What? It's great! I love it! Thanks Bloody! 01:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Actually I can't really remember I've been offline for quite a while. Sorry about that, um I think I was. I can't find my post. XD face palm 07:21, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I know, well I think I was being sarcastic anyways. 07:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember what I said.... what fanfic wiki? CONFUZZLED. And go on SC. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Lilypad Forever']] 10:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Nooooo!!!! I didn't mean it like that! Or are you joking on me? 06:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, Bloobles. But I'm pretty inactive right now. School and stuff, y'know. :-) [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Lilypad Forever']] 08:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) IRC IRC? And have you Read Clold Heart yet :D? 'Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Um no, I decided to multi task between the two '''Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Don't know when you sent that message but I'm away! Sorry! What's your wiki called? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 08:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Haaaai. IRC? Shattered hearts... Can never truly be fixed... :) Not to mention everytime I do, I bust out laughing, so it kinda eliminates to whole point of lying in the first place, cuz then they know, and...pfft. Anyways. Sure, I'll go on IRC, but you don't appear to be on. SO. xD [[User:Stargaze66|Star The leaves are starting to fall... ' 19:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you, my friend. Aw, ugh, the timestamp is huge! Great... Star' The leaves are starting to fall... ' 20:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Cuz I used da big tags to make my "Star"..uh..big! :D I think I forgot to close em, tho, I'll go check...Star' The leaves are starting to fall... ' 20:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Fixed...? Think I fixed it... *crosses fingers* 'S't'a'r The leaves are starting to fall... 21:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC)' '''HELL YES IT WORKED!!! :DDDD 'Star The leaves are starting to fall... 21:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ...two things. One, thank ya. xD two, I read the little bubble thingy next to your avatar. 1) Who the heck is Ash and what the crap is a snivy??? 2) Giving birth to my mom...ahem, alright then... '''S't'a'r The leaves are starting to fall... 21:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC)' '''I had to re-read that last part. xD And Pokemon...ugh. 'Star The leaves are starting to fall... 21:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloody! I apologize I haven't been on more but I've been SUPER BUSY with school X_X Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'll let you know when I can chat with you ^_^ btw, I'm not feeling that great right now... There's been another death in the family :'( If a photograph has been deleted, admins cannot restore it. The photo must have been deleted due to copyright. The photo was copyrighted, Blood! You cannot re-upload it without running the risk of being banned. You have to make another image for the story. You may not upload the one Star made for you and you cannot ask Star to. 13:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It looks like Foresty's already solved this. I'm not going to tell you anything different. --ArtimasHunter Sorry you got yelled at because of the pic. :| I remade it for ya with the watermark, but you gotta wait until the picture stop is over to upload it. http://xxsilverangelxx.deviantart.com/art/Bloody-s-Request-257574331 Star The leaves are starting to fall...' 20:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC)' Hey, you offered to be my co-writer, so you got it, please respond on my WALL the quickest way to reach me. ☺♥☮Ü Ⓘ ♥ Ⓦⓐⓡⓡⓘⓞⓡ Ⓒⓐⓣⓢ - Sniffmas 00:45, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I will start the story, called the Journey of the Desert. :) Follow me from there, as a tom from Cactusclan. Cactusclan is yours to create, follow the page. You also get a she-cat from Cactusclan. ☺♥☮Ü Ⓘ ♥ Ⓦⓐⓡⓡⓘⓞⓡ Ⓒⓐⓣⓢ - Sniffmas 01:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, you dont need to do anything, but be sure to keep a tag on the page. ☺♥☮Ü Ⓘ ♥ Ⓦⓐⓡⓡⓘⓞⓡ Ⓒⓐⓣⓢ - Sniffmas 21:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ☺♥☮Ü Ⓘ ♥ Ⓦⓐⓡⓡⓘⓞⓡ Ⓒⓐⓣⓢ - Sniffmas 21:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ☺♥☮Ü Ⓘ ♥ Ⓦⓐⓡⓡⓘⓞⓡ Ⓒⓐⓣⓢ - Sniffmas 21:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) (I know you cant get enough of my EPIC signature :D) ☺♥☮Ü Ⓘ ♥ Ⓦⓐⓡⓡⓘⓞⓡ Ⓒⓐⓣⓢ - Sniffmas 21:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) No probs ^^ And you should be able to...pretty sure that the watermark is, ya know, big enough... xD Star The leaves are starting to fall...' 21:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC)' Meh. Forest is gonna have an issue if she says you still can't use it. *cracks knuckles* '''Star The leaves are starting to fall...' 11:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Why is it that whenever you ask me to come on IRC I'm not on? :/ Ah, fun, pen pals. I had one in...fifth grade? I don't even remember her name, though... kinda sad... ah well. I'l ask Sammy A tommorow. She went to the same school as her. xD 'S't'a'r The leaves are starting to fall... 11:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC)' '''Oh, and about what you said to Aspen: You don't know the frigging half of what she said to me. I said what I said...well, whats on her talk page now was not permitted by Forest...but anyways, I was supposed to get her on IRC to talk to Forest cuz she basically told me to burn in hell and some other stuff I'd get banned for if I said. :| 'Star The leaves are starting to fall... 11:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No, she said it on IRC, but either way she was banned for it. If you're on, IRC. '''S't'a'r The leaves are starting to fall... 14:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC)' '''UGH sorry. I got off to go read. xD 'Star The leaves are starting to fall... 15:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Meh, nothing, boring. I have tonsilitis... again. [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Amy Pond!!!]] 23:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't me. I found out who did it. Once I told my nephew about this site (I hadn't created an account yet). Then when my nephew came, he was going to computer. Then he must found the site and saw your story and commented on it. But I promise you: It will never happen again. I'm 100% sure. I'm really sorry this happened. Really, 10000000 times sorry. Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 16:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome xD and it rhymes. Hey, how do you change siggies now????? :o Merry Catmas!I WANT A YARNBALL FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!! 23:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Merry Catmas!I WANT A YARNBALL FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!! 23:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) YAY RAINBOW YARNBALL! Paul McCartneyI LOVE YOU!!!!! 01:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Whatcha mean, you got your heart ripped out?? [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie| Amy Pond!!!]] 21:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ewww, you got your heart ripped out? 1) How are you still alive? 2) That's nasty. It musta been all bloody and gross lookin'. XP '''We're the other kids with the pumped-up kicks... Better run, better run.... 21:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hi I cordinally invite you to the IRC (Because I say so and cordinally isn't spelled right) Everyones on Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC and tell me about it. [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Amy Pond!!!']] 23:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) lol. Explain to me how you "got your heart ripped out"? All the other kids with the pumped-up kicks... Better run, better run, outrun mah gun! :D 19:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) C'mon, tell Stareh. What happened?? All the other kids with the pumped-up kicks... Better run, better run, outrun mah gun! :D 19:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ask me that again, and I will force you down a hole. FluttershyYou're...Going to.... LOVE ME!!! 20:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Wetty asked somewhat nicely, and I am too: don't rub not being an admin in Wetty's face. It sucks enough, I know the feeling very well. Thanks. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 02:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I said somewhat nicely. And she (and I) don't see it as messing with her, especially since it's not fun to talk about in the first place for any of us. Anyway, thanks for not doing that again. [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 02:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) -Star, my ipod wont let me log on- :( pleaaaase??? *sad face* Pleaaaase, jsut tell me? I don't fell like waiting for Zaf. IRC, if your still on. '''All the other kids with the pumped-up kicks... Better run, better run, outrun mah gun! :D 15:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) -mutters and sulks off to corner- Fine... All the other kids with the pumped-up kicks... Better run, better run, outrun mah gun! :D 19:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I couldn't tell. *heavy sarcasm* IRC? All the other kids with the pumped-up kicks... Better run, better run, outrun mah gun! :D 20:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) *breaks out singing "Edge of Glory"* Sure!Thanks:)Moonstar I want it to say Follow The Stars...,and I want the colors to be turquoise and purple.Thank you so much!Moonstar LOL, thanks Bloobles. I probably won't use it though. My siggies change very rarely... xD [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Amy ']] [[User talk:Zaffie|'Pond!!!']] 05:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It is very marvellous. But I only change my siggies for urgent occasions. xD [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Amy Pond!!!']] 07:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome!Moonstar Shut UP. FluttershyYou're...Going to.... LOVE ME!!! 14:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ooppssss..... CedarMoss Stars Light Up The Night Sky Yes, I do. He's a funny chap... LOL. But I wrote this a long time before you joined the wiki. Nice to know you're reading it though! Leave good comments with questions and thoughtful ideas. xD [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Amy Pond!!!]] 03:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) He's not really... [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie| Amy Pond!!!]] 05:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, shut up, my iPod doesn't let me type very well. xD And I kinda figured that out. xD '''All the other kids with the pumped-up kicks... Better run, better run, outrun mah gun! :D 19:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. You should read the whole series! :-) [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Amy Pond!!!]] 21:18, October 24, 2011 (UTC) S-C-H-O-O-L. :-) [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie| Amy Pond!!!]] 00:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well you shouldn't, because it looks silly and makes you seem ignorant. And that's not good. O_O [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie| Amy Pond!!!]] 09:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I see Foresty already reminded oyu about this, but (me being late of course) if you poke fun at Wetty like that again there will be serious trouble. She might not be an admin anymore, but she had way more seniority then you. What you were doing was not 'teasing her because she is your friend'. It was poking fun, practically bullying. Please don't do it again. --ArtimasHunter How many kids did you kill today? You put THAT in your sigge? x3 What a corrupted mind.... :P 01:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hey Bloody, if you're still hosting your contest, I'm pulling out. I don't have time to work on my story anymore. It sucked anyway. :/ 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Erm...it's kinda halfway through expansion. Read it if you want. :P 20:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh dear What did I ever do to deserve a video about me on your page? xD [[User:Wetstream|'''Drenched in Vanilla Twilight....]]When I think of you, I don't feel so alone.... 20:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) IRC? IRC? Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Long time no see! We seem to like the same kind of books, don't we? Lately I've been really into reading! So here are some suggestions if you are ever stuck with nothing to do; *'His Dark Materials trilogy' - Read it. Just read. It is amazing!! They made the first story into a movie - The Golden Compass - but completely and utterly ruined it! It's about Lyra, Will, their Daemons and a lot of different worlds. It's quite confusing but definitely some of the best books I have ever read! Especially the last one! * Holes - this book is so incredibly satisfying to read! It's about a boy called Stanley who is sent to a detention centre where he is forced to dig a hole every day - five foot deep and five foot across. The staff and supervisors of Camp Green Lake claim that this hard labour is `character building` but their obviously lying. My favourite character is Zero - who is actually called Hector! I like the way that it all ties in together at the end. * A Series of Unfortunate Events - this series is possibly the opposite of Holes. The amazing trilogy includes thirteen books, but never truly clears everything up, meaning that your mind is still swimming with questions even after you've read them all. It's about three children - Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire - who are orphaned when their parents perish in a fire that destroys their entire home. They are passed on from relative to relative - if you could call them that; none of their relatives seem to be related to them! - but whoever they are given to, they are always found by an evil man named Count Olaf. Count Olaf is greedy and horrid and will do anything to get his hands on the Baudelaire fortune. There was a movie made about the first three which, admittedly, is very good, but they have switched the events about a bit and forgot to give Klaus glasses. * My Family and Other Animals - I've only started to read this one, but already love it! Even the introduction made me laugh! It's about a family of five that move to Greece. Except they're not your ordinary family. It's all a bit strange, but incredibly funny! I'd definitely give it a go!! Well, the list could go on and on, but I won't waste any more of your time! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 12:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but no one is commenting on my fanfiction. -Sky SkyAngel81 02:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that sucks. :( Fly with me. 02:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm starting my story rigth away. Fly with me. ' That's in four hours! <3 Fly with me. Oh, um. That sucks. I hope to see you tomorrow! Fly with me. 02:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) That's great! Fly with me. 02:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) HEy bloodstar wonderin if you might want to do something probably on friday or later? [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rainlegs '❄NoneStar❄] Don't mess with the best -Star- IRC? Hang on a Minute.... Wait....you're sad and depressed because your dad ate your fries? XD Jk. I'm sorry that you're sad. Where in Georgia do you live, because I live in Georgia too! ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 13:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I know. I saw the Adventure Time episode. I was being sarcastic because I saw the Fry Song on your profile. I live south of Downtown Atlanta ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 22:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Why not? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 22:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Colors: Blue and orange Words: (To profile page) BigTimeRush (To talk page) Go Gators! ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 23:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks........but how do I use it? XD ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 23:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 23:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I just made one, but thanks anyway! Could you fix it? 23:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC)23:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hello, IRC? Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) It didn't work. Now what? BigTimeRush Go Gators 23:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Sorry your time was wasted making it. So, if you don't mind telling me, why are you lonely, sad, and depressed? BigTimeRush Go Gators 00:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Blood, I know I'm awesome and all, but I really don't like when people just recommend me to help them (referring to Littlewillow). Can you like, not do that again? Thanks. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 00:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. :) I'll add you right now and your name will start being in the drawings next month. --Haymitch AbernathySon of Dionysus. xD 14:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright. You don't have to tell me. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. BigTimeRush Go Gators 20:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is everything all right? :/ You seem "lonely, sad, and depressed" to put it in your words. Seriously, if you need anyone to talk to (I am an older girl. I don't know which one of those words may appeal to you) I am seriously here. And I won't stop talking to you, either. :) Just let me know when I'm online :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥ you!]] 20:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC)